


Entry 1.0

by ChocolateHydra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateHydra/pseuds/ChocolateHydra
Summary: Read it and see what you think?I'm pretty bad at summaries.Sorry :\duck





	

**Author's Note:**

> *second chapter has something to do with a fire and a break out?  
> *third chapter has flashback?  
> *background has to be good dont put to many bad stuff in it  
> *make all females bitches except 1 maybe  
> *get general idea what they all look like  
> *send out first chapter experimental product  
> *compare  
> *cringe at experimental product  
> *

"What makes you think I have a problem?" 

The man asked, Bored and uninterested in whatever the other man has to say. He sat on the bed with his legs drawn up and an arm resting on one knee, Holding his head. His eyes were closed and a shabby blanket,  
Used for other patients when they occupied this room, Was covering his shoulders, 

"Well, Mr. Skylark, You do have a problem and here are a few reasons why..." 

Skylark blocked the other man's annoying rambling out. Every once and a while, Skylark would hum in acknowledge to whatever he would say.  
After some time, A clock somewhere in the building tolled five times, Signaling time to sleep, 

"I think I've taken up enough of your time here." He cleared his throat and then straightened his tie. A useless action as his tie was already straight. 

"Hardly. I have all the time in the world! Not that you would care, But I don't have much to entertain my poor mind."  
Skylark fell back onto the bed. His hair splaying around his head like black angelical wings, 

"My brain is going to rot and seep through my ears." He lowly whispered,  
"All I'm asking is ONE BOOK! Is that to much to ask for? Just something to entertain me from tearing my bloody eyes out!" 

The doctor sighed and brought a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, 

"You know I can't just-" "But what can a little old book do, Doc? It's just paper, After all. Not like I can pick a lock with paper. It would be to easy to bend. Plus, There isn't even a lock on this side of the door." 

Skylark interrupted, waving his arms in an ecstatic way, Hoping to get his point across. The doctor only shook his head,  
"I'll have to think about it." And with that, He walked out. The door locked behind him, Of course. 

Skylark dropped his arms with a defeated sigh. It always ended that way and frankly, He was getting tired of the repetition. He turned to look at 'His' room for the hundredth time that week. What else is there to do? The old white paint, Which was now a sickly pale yellow color, Due to age, Was chipping in some places and in one corner was a growing brown-black spot, He strongly thinks, Is some type of mold hazardous to human health. This type of institution doesn't really care if the patients were in a livable environment or not. 

The window and floor was no better. Mold here and there. The window and tiles covering the floor was browned with age and cracked. There were bars on the windows which were covered in a layer of rust. The oak wood desk beside the bed was fairly new along with the chair to match and the bed he laid on was clean. Thank god for that. 

"I have got to get out of here." Skylark said to the empty of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i will gladly Beta anyone tbh  
> more fun in my opinion
> 
> i can also do with some promps or stuff   
> Anything is fine


End file.
